Strangers
by hakaeijis
Summary: AU. Leo laughs as he hears them talk about Nico di Angelo on the streets constantly. Nico is stuck in a room. -LeoNico


**Strangers**

Leo laughs as he hears them talk about Nico di Angelo on the streets constantly. Nico is stuck in a room.

_A/N: So I did this as a warm up and to test out this new writing style. I won't be writing like this in the future, however._

_Set AU timeline nico and leo fall in love instead of calypso and will. Nico has visited Calypso between PJO and HoO, Leo does meet Calypso but they become good friends. Wrote this to try a new style. Through the mark of Athena to post heroes of Olympus Nico meets Calypso before HoO and they become really good friends, and he's the one who promises by the river styx to bring her back. He's the one who told her about Percy's promise. Nico would do that sort of thing. Leo, Nico, Calypso become good friends. No Will Solace, No Nico Di Angelo confession right after the battle,_

* * *

Leo hears them talk about Nico di Angelo on the ship constantly, it was like Percy Jackson all over again. He doesn't know much about 'Nico' only that he's the son of Hades and they needed to rescue him. Leo didn't give Nico di Angelo any other thoughts besides that.

* * *

Nico is stuck in a jar. He's thin as hell and that's ironic in itself. He's been into literal hell and back and he's trying to repress sobs of things he's seen. He had eaten three seeds and he can barely feel or think except that oh gods he's going to die soon, the world's going to end soon, and Percy Jackson.

* * *

They save Nico di Angelo. Leo saved Hazel and Frank. It was way too perfect. Something was totally going on.

* * *

Annabeth falls, Percy tries to save her, Percy falls, Nico tries to save him. Nico's not sure what hurts him more – Percy Jackson with another or Percy Jackson dying. _It isn't fair, _he wants to scream as Percy and Annabeth fall and Percy made him make stupid promises. He knows he's being absolutely selfish but he can't help it. He was alone in Tartarus, no one with him. Tears don't hesitate to fall as Percy slips from his fingers.

Their alive, he assures the nervous looking curly haired boy later on.

* * *

When Leo takes a good look at Nico di Angelo at last, yeah sure he's been to Tartarus but Leo still had to say he was still freaked out about him. This was the kid everyone talked about? He had a face of a kid but eyes of an old man. He was too thin and his clothes hung to him. Uncombed tufts of black hair. He needed more food and sunlight. And that was Leo was going to do.

* * *

Nico didn't sleep. Nor did he eat much. It wasn't healthy to eat a lot if you barely had eaten anything anyway. Nico was too afraid off sleeping, dreams and death haunted him. They had offered him Percy's bunk but he refused. Usually, Nico pretends he had woken up around five. Then he heads down the hallway and maybe, sometimes eats something.

Leo Valdez was there today though. Leo worked overtime often, barely going to his cabin. His curly hair filled with grease and baggy eyes.

* * *

Leo was often alone in the night and early morning. Nico di Angelo was there today though. Leo waved at him, Nico waved back. The two didn't interact much. Seeing his skeletal frame once again reminded him of something, "Want breakfast?" Leo had asked.

Leo saw that Nico was about to shake his head but Leo cut him off. "Gee, it's just eggs."

* * *

So there Nico sat, waiting as Leo was cooking eggs. It was probably around six and light was filtering the ship, Nico saw the faint specks of dust. It was so peaceful, it seemed impossible that they were in the middle of a war.

* * *

Leo served Nico sunny-side up eggs, as well as himself. He cooked for the rest, sometimes Piper would when he couldn't.

* * *

Hours go by and the sense of harmony and danger are both present in Nico. The hours feel either too long or too short.

* * *

They were attacked for two days straight and Jesus Christ, Nico di Angelo has the nerve to sass him about masts in the middle of battle.

* * *

Nico was not going to lose _another_ sister.

"Dude, don't worry, Arion's cool. Hazel should be safe." Leo re-assured him as he saw Hazel slowly disappear to the dark cloud. Nico gripped the edge of the ship but nodded.

* * *

Yeah, it wasn't Leo's first time spending time with Nico, doesn't mean it can't be awkward. They were currently fighting rocks, worrying about Hazel, worrying about the ship, worrying about the crew, oh when will it end.

* * *

Nico dreamed of Percy Jackson dying that night.

* * *

Leo dreamed of Gaea that night.

* * *

Nico hid from the crew, but it was impossible to hide from just Leo's voice.

* * *

Nico was so good at hiding and being silent, making Leo jump at the dinner table.

* * *

CUPID. The name echoed repeatedly in the cavern and in Nico's head. CUPID. CUPID. CUPID. **CUPID.**

Another arrow had been shot as his feet.

**Love is on every side,** Cupid said.** And no one's side. Don't ask what Love can do for you.**

Another arrow was shot at him, and this time it hit. Nico felt like he was back in the bronze jar, suffocating. He was in a tank, trying to find a way. He was lost, he was drowning, he was suffocating. He heard Jason call out for him. His right arm clenched and Nico shouted, "Enough games! Show yourself!"

**It is a costly thing,** Cupid said, **looking on the true face of Love.**

"Stop it!" Nico yelled. "It's me you want. Leave him alone!"

**Poor Nico di Angelo.** **Do you know what you want, much less what I want? My beloved Psyche risked everything in the name of Love. It was the only way to atone for her lack of faith. And you—what have you risked in my name?**

"I've been to Tartarus and back. You don't scare me." Another lie.

**I scare you very, very much. Face me. Be honest.**

"Give us Diocletian's scepter," Nico said. "We don't have time for games."

**Games? Love is no game! It is no flowery softness! It is hard work—a quest that never ends. It demands everything from you—especially the truth. Only then does it yield rewards.**

"Nico," he called, "what does this guy want from you?" Jason's voice was distant, Nico completely ignored him. This was between him and Cupid.

**Tell him, Nico di Angelo,** Cupid said. **Tell him you are a coward, afraid of yourself and your feelings. Tell him the real reason you ran from Camp Half-Blood, and why you are always alone. **

Nico felt tears through his shut eyes, he felt the same suffocation. Nico screamed. The ground at his feet split open and skeletons crawled forth— dead Romans with missing hands and caved-in skulls, cracked ribs, and jaws unhinged. Some were dressed in the remnants of togas. Others had glinting pieces of armor hanging off their chests.

**Will you hide among the dead, as you always do?**

Nico felt all the emotions roll of him. Anger, resentment, jealousy, selfishness, loneliness, hatred. Admiration, fondness, love.

In his shut eyes, he saw Percy's smile, his eyes. And just, he was so beautiful and wasn't his. He hated him, he hated his smile, his eyes. How much just that had an effect on him. He hated himself for loving him.

Then Nico remembered Percy's laugh – and despite the pent up dark emotions inside of him, he felt like he was on top of the world.

**Interesting!** Cupid said. **Do you have the strength, after all?**

"I left Camp Half-Blood because of love," Nico said, not caring about Jason anymore. If he lied then maybe, just maybe- "Annabeth…she—"

**Still hiding,** **You do not have the strength.** **And so you run away again, from your friends, from yourself.**

"I don't have friends!" Nico yelled. "I left Camp Half-Blood because I don't belong! I'll never belong!" Years of hatred made him remember who he was. He was an ugly, useless, annoying. Nico di Angelo was the son of death, the opposite of everyone, a sin. Nico di Angelo was not them, he was a dirty.

Nico's voice was like broken glass. "I—I wasn't in love with Annabeth." He couldn't fight anymore. "I hated myself," Nico said. "I hated Percy Jackson."

Cupid appeared and Nico glared at him. The _bastard _was watching him with sick satisfaction.

"I had a crush on Percy," Nico spat. "That's the truth. That's the big secret."

* * *

Leo was worried sick.

Jason and Nico came back in a mess, tired and weary. Once the others had left and it was only him, Jason, and Piper.

Leo pulled a screwdriver from his belt. "So much for the big team meeting. Looks like it's just us again."

They discussed about the prophecy. Apparently Jason or himself had to die. He felt like choking and there was an empty pit in his stomach. Jason was obviously going to live, golden boy was to precious to live anyway. But he laughed it off. Avoiding the subject with humour was just another of Leo's specialties.

* * *

Nico sobbed at the edge of the ship.

* * *

Leo worked and worked, keeping his mind off of what Piper had said.

* * *

Nico came back the next day and Leo cooked him eggs.

* * *

Leo fell. Something happened with Khione and he was on an island. His sphere was activated and he had ran into a girl. She was eating and Leo blew her dining table up.

She was really, really pretty. Leo was greatly disappointed by her next words. "You're not Nico."

"Nico? As in Nico di Angelo? Well, lady, you see-"

"You know him?" The lady exclaimed.

"Ye-yeah…"

"Well, hero, I'm Calypso." He noticed that her smile was forced.

* * *

Leo was gone, taken by winds – but he was alive. Nico knew what that meant. Lady Calypso and Ogygia. Nico swore, he had promised her under the River Styx that he would take her out. How should she feel once it wasn't Nico. Nico clenched his hands, probably wouldn't care because she didn't believe him anyway.

* * *

Leo didn't understand Calypso. Forced smiles and meals, it confused him. They were waiting for a raft apparently and he was being smothered by clothing and food. She had asked him what was going on in the outside world. They talked a lot and stuff. He had told her his deepest secrets and fears. She told him the men that had passed by through the years, but treaded the topic carefully.

But the raft did appear, and he jumped on it.

"Sorry." He said, even he didn't know why. He felt so helpless – gods he couldn't even save an immortal girl from a pretty prison?

"Nothing to be sorry about." She kissed his forehead, and out of the few days he had spent there with her, he felt as if she was relaxed this time. "Tell Nico that he was just being ridiculous. Kill some titans out there for me, okay Leo?"

He nodded, and she was already gone.

* * *

Leo was here. Well that was what Piper had said. He was looking clean and fresh as ever, albeit frowning a bit.

* * *

They had all asked questions, barely giving him time to breathe. When he met Leo's eyes, Leo glared at him. Nico glared back. He knew where he was from and Leo seemed to know.

"Calypso said you were just being ridiculous."

Nico nodded.

* * *

The crew had asked him all questions. Calypso? Who was she? Nico replied for him. The story of how she had taken care of marooned men. Leo was grateful.

* * *

Now was the time to find Percy and Annabeth. Gods, Nico was trying to hurry them up. They could be dead.

* * *

Leo felt his heart stop. Percy and Annabeth looked dead.

* * *

He's alive. No one noticed Nico, so he knew it was safe to cry. He couldn't help the tears fall. Gods, he was alive.

* * *

They were discussing what happened next. Leo noticed how still Nico was.

"I'm not." He said, offering to travel with Reyna.

"I'll go with Reyna," Nico said. "I can transport the statue with shadow-travel."

Percy raised his hand, making Nico glare at him. "I mean, I know you just got all eight of us to the surface, and that was awesome. But a year ago you said transporting just yourself was dangerous and unpredictable. A couple of times you ended up in China. Transporting a forty-foot statue and two people halfway across the world—"

"I've changed since I came back from Tartarus." Nico spat. Yeah, Percy Jackson was alive and well. But did that give him the right –

"Nico," Jason intervened, "we're not questioning your power. We just want to make sure you don't kill yourself trying."

Nico wanted to laugh. Maybe he did, deep down. But he knew he didn't. He still had so much more to do here. He walked around, helping secure the statue afterwards trying to avoid everyone. Trying to avoid him.

But, if Nico knew Percy – he wouldn't stop trying. And he found him.

"Thank you," Percy had said.

Nico was confused. "What for?"

"You promised to lead the others to the House of Hades," Percy said. "You did it."

Nico wanted to roll his eyes. Percy Jackson was ridiculous. "You got me out of that bronze jar in Rome. Saved my life yet again. It was the least I could do."

Percy sat down on the ground and told him about Tartarus. Nico felt the selfishness inside him rise. He was alone in hell. At least Percy Jackson had someone.

"Also," Percy said, "you visited Bob… You convinced Bob that I could be trusted, even though I never visited him. I never gave him a second thought. You probably saved our lives by being nice to him."

"Yeah, well," Nico said thinking of Bob, Calypso, himself, himself. "Not giving people a second thought…that can be dangerous."

"Dude, I'm trying to say thank you."

Nico laughed, he couldn't take how sickly hilarious this whole situation was. "I'm trying to say you don't need to. Now I need to finish this, if you could give me some space?"

Annabeth came over. Took his hand. Nico pulled on the harnesses a bit harder.

"Good luck," she told him. As if luck was on his side at all.

* * *

Leo missed the departure. The next day, Nico wasn't there and he ate his eggs alone.

* * *

Nico liked Reyna well enough. At the end of the journey, he considered her one of his – he laughed at the thought – best friend.

* * *

When they reach the battle at camp half-blood, Leo and the rest find Nico fighting a bunch of monsters. Grinning, he shouted, "Hey, Sunny-Side Up! We're here!" Nico confused, turned around to see Leo.

* * *

Nico laughed when the battle ended, they were alive. The prophecy wasn't complete but gods, they were alive.

* * *

_To storm or fire the world must fall, __An oath to keep with a final breath_

He, Jason, and Percy had attacked Gaea and yet, they were all alive. Gaea is gone, all of them alive. What was the oath part of the prophecy?

* * *

Nico knew what the oath part of the prophecy meant. In the midst of battle, gods and demigods distracted it was the perfect time to go to Ogygia.

* * *

Leo turned to urge Nico to celebrate with them, but he was gone into the shadows.

* * *

"I'm back." Nico had said. He was definitely in Ogygia. He heard Calypso choke on her breathe.

"Nico!" Calypso ran to him. "But- How- It's impossible!"

"Do you need to bring anything with you?"

"No, but-"

Nico didn't let her breathe another word, took her arm, brought her to camp half-blood.

* * *

Leo was in the mess hall celebrating, while Chiron was giving out a speech. Then Nico appeared, holding an eerily familiar woman, and knocking over the table.

It was-

"Calypso?"

* * *

Nico turned to Percy, who was the first to talk with his surprise.

* * *

Leo had laughed, unbelievable.

* * *

Nico smiled, showed Calypso around. She said she was to stay at New Rome and would visit often.

* * *

When Calypso was gone and so were the celebrations, Leo visited Nico.

"Want some breakfast?"

* * *

When Leo barged in on Nico's cabin asking for breakfast, Nico didn't object. Leo gave him sunny-side up and talked a lot.

* * *

Leo invited Nico over to Cabin 9. He taught Nico how to cook eggs.

* * *

Nico was glad for Leo as a distraction.

* * *

It was August 18, Percy's birthday and Leo gave him an eraser that worked as a shield.

* * *

It was August 18, Percy's birthday and Nico got him candy.

* * *

A year later, Leo had gone back to high school.

* * *

A year later, Nico had also gone back to high school.

* * *

When they visited Percy and Annabeth at New Rome, Leo had joked about being an uncle soon.

* * *

Nico felt lighter when he visited Percy and Annabeth. He saw Percy's eyes and smile and laugh, although it made him happy, it didn't give him the same feeling years ago. It didn't make him feel like he was on top of the world.

Nico smiled knowing this, if he could face Cupid, he could do this.

"Hey, Perce." He said smiling. "You know, years ago, you used to be the first love of a really messed up kid."

* * *

Leo invited Nico for breakfast often during their high-school years.

* * *

When they graduated school, Percy and Annabeth had announced a child. Percy asked Nico to be another a godparent along with Grover and Rachel.

Nico agreed, not feeling selfish or resentment.

* * *

Next time Leo saw Nico, Leo was 24, a bit taller, still curly hair, had a mechanic store. He was Piper and Jason's child's godparent and visited Calypso sometimes.

* * *

Nico was 22 when he met Leo again. He visited Reyna and Calypso often. He was taller, he had cut his hair a bit, looked much more healthier.

* * *

When Leo saw Nico walk into his shop, he grinned and asked if he wanted breakfast even if it was four in the afternoon.

* * *

Nico chuckled, agreeing to Leo who served him eggs and bacon with OJ this time.

* * *

Leo made him breakfast everyday, despite what time Nico came in.

* * *

When Nico left one day, he heard Leo's laugh and the ever familiar feeling in his stomach of flying.

* * *

Calypso once asked Leo on one of his visits what was he always so preoccupied with nowadays and he said Nico's been coming by often and she laughed. He told Piper what's been going on with Nico di Angelo and Calypso laughing and Nico di Angelo.

She said, "Go ask him out."

* * *

When Nico came over the next week, playing with the radio and trying to play something good—

"Wana go out with me?"

Nico felt cold, who told him and like hell did he need pity.

* * *

Leo stopped tinkering around the truck in front of him, noticing Nico's silence. "Uhm, I may not have taken the fact that you might not be into boys and all because you had a crush on Annabeth but Piper said it was a good idea and all so—"

* * *

Despite years of angst over this simple factor, Nico slowly nodded his head.

* * *

Leo was about to pay but Nico rolled his eyes at him and gave the waitress the money and a tip before Leo could say anything.

* * *

Nico didn't look at anyone in the eye when Leo announced outloud that they have been dating, turning more scarlet with Percy and Jason gave out a rowdy cheer.

* * *

Piper winked at Leo, Frank joked when was his turn to be an uncle.

* * *

They had a lot more dates, for a about three years.

* * *

Leo hears them talk about Nico di Angelo on the streets constantly, it was like all those years ago. He knew everything about 'Nico', to that he's a son of Hades to his gossiped sexuality. Leo gave Nico di Angelo all the thoughts in his mind that day, because today he was getting married to the one and only.

* * *

Nico is stuck in a room. They took up the dumb superstition of not seeing the other before the wedding. He looks handsome (according to Reyna) and he feels so happy, he's trying to repress sobs of the last few years, of how wonderful it's been. He's had three pieces of gum and can barely feel or think except that oh gods he's going to get married soon and Leo Valdez.


End file.
